


【底特律變人】安德森家員工旅行

by Zoe7027



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe7027/pseuds/Zoe7027
Summary: 【底特律變人】安德森家員工旅行# 警探組/900G/卡60# 依舊RK三兄弟/和平線結局後/康納指51 設定# 關於小900身高有私設，比800高





	【底特律變人】安德森家員工旅行

各行各業都有員工旅行，是個公司用於讓員工工作之餘交誼又能短時間提升工作績效的好方法，不過於刻意又相當名正言順，真要說缺點大概就是（對公司而言）規劃起來有點麻煩。  
當福勒召集大夥兒通知這消息時不論老警察或年輕警察都相當開心，特別是因為這次的仿生人革命事件DPD功高勞苦，政府分發下來的經費特別多，甚至足夠到國外旅遊幾天。

漢克好幾年沒參加這種活動了，倒不如說他連聚餐都懶得去，寧可窩在家裡看球賽叫外賣。他沒有興趣和新人培養感情更沒興趣跟舊人敘舊，若是僅僅加入警局六個月左右的小菜鳥他都叫不出名字。

慢吞吞的把參加調查單拿給小狗一樣等在旁邊的仿生人三兄弟──該死的他真想要求擴增座位，這幾個身高約莫一百八十公分的塑料老愛在待機時擠到他的位子上交流數據，就像現在，他這個位子的主人還不知道什麼時候被喧賓奪主變成用站的。  
拿到單子後900大概只用一秒便將上面的資訊掃描完畢，兩個RK800則用了兩秒──然後他們不約而同唰唰唰的抬起頭來盯著漢克。對方沒注意到的低下頭去看自己那份，幾分鐘後一抬眼便看到這三個氣人安卓像等候投餵的相撲一樣盯著他瞧。

“幹……幹什麼？”  
漢克被他們看的發毛，接過康納遞過來的單子。內容和自己的無異，僅僅是最後多出一條用紅字印刷的但書。

出廠未滿一年的仿生人需在親屬陪伴下前往員工旅行。

“傑弗瑞！！”  
“我知道你要說什麼！漢克，”福勒像是早有準備的從人群裡探出頭來，沉下臉對他吼回去，"別想讓三個康納自己跑到國外去，搞出什麼事情可不是我罩的住的，你想讓他們因為去一趟員工旅行被開除的話請便！！"  
頓了一下，他轉向三隻小RK，和顏悅色"出遠門前記得問過爸爸啊，他那副臭脾氣還是挺關心你們的。"

"是伴侶。"第一個寶寶發出了糾正的聲音。  
"媽的誰是那臭老頭的兒子！！"第二個寶寶發出了叛逆的聲音。  
"好的。"第三個寶寶發出了乖巧的聲音。

漢克煩躁的、咬牙切齒的轉頭，來來回回打量他的三個"兒子"。  
康納雖然聽他的話，有時候又不聽他的話，仔細想想他從來沒放棄過吃遍底特律這個遠大的目標。60不用說了，腦子裡上千種搞事方法估計還沒全部試過。900大概是最省心的？但指望這個三弟管住兩個哥哥還是行不通，就算他最快最強最持久，兩個RK800各自往不同方向逃他也沒有分身功能可以把兩個高階仿生人逮捕歸案。何況900還控他的大哥，漢克不用分析都能看到他包庇康納的未來了。

"我們可以去嗎？漢克。"康納開了口，沒說任何請求的字眼眼睛卻睜的跟硬幣一樣大。不用多說就知道這小鬼靈精又想對他撒嬌了。

停、停，我知道你眼睛很大了，給我住眼。

"你不是很愛那什麼日本文化嗎？"60雙手抱胸，掛在桌邊的腳直抖，努力裝作自己毫無興趣的看著窗外。漢克在心底嘲笑對方水準不穩定的演技邊又看了一次表單，"上面可沒寫這次是要去日本。"  
"從這次的旅遊地點候補配合DPD大部分人類的興趣取向，這次投票數最高的會是日本，票數約26～28票。60有85%的機率會投日本一票，15%為了掩飾自己的興趣投西班牙。"  
900冷不防插進話題，60愣了愣，老臉發藍的撞了下900的肩，咚的一聲聲音相當結實，"誰要你說出來了蠢貨！"

"弟弟們也都很想去。"  
康納幫忙60揉被自己作死撞痛的肩膀，又重複了一次自己的請求，這次相當心機的用仰角歪著頭看他。

結論，漢克安德森副隊長還是邊罵邊幫三個人在最後一行簽上自己的名字。

 

僅是讀過資料跟實際體驗是不一樣的。  
漢克坐在椅子上滑著手機，為了讓幾個小仿生人開開眼界稍微提早了一些到機場吃早餐順便掛行李。結帳時他驚恐的發現底特律機場餐廳居然賣起了牛奶味藍血，周圍人們都因為三個臉一樣的高顏質機器人偷偷觀察這邊，三個仿生人則抬頭看著那道他們唯一可食的飲品。他只能屈服於機場的高價和輿論壓力買了三瓶。  
他第一次如此真實的感覺到自己帶著一群引人注目的安卓三胞胎。

60最先喝完，一馬當先的離開餐廳。康納似乎也對機場相當好奇，途中還因為喝太快嗆到了一次，隨後也跟著60離開的路線走了。  
估計是被60通知看到什麼有趣的東西。漢克注意到對方在黃燈閃過幾下之後喝的更快了。

"不去走走嗎？"漢克放下手機吃進最後一口三明治，用紙巾擦掉手指的碎屑。他個中年男子可不像兩個不會累的安卓那樣精神。  
900雙手包著玻璃杯啜飲藍血，注視著來來往往的人群。  
"哥哥和60從十分鍾前開始不間斷傳輸上千張照片及數段實況影片給我，我已經看完免稅店並掌握九成的地圖。"  
900灰藍的瞳孔眨了眨，"哥哥們很開心，感謝副隊長同意我們出來。"

"你……我說你別老是副隊長副隊長的叫我，現在可不是在上班啊……"突然吃了一計道謝直球的漢克不好意思的轉開了話題，900微微歪了下頭，"但是您確實是我的前輩，還是您希望我稱呼您爸爸？老爸？爹地？拔拔？"  
"千萬別。特別是最後一個！"漢克想像了一下900繃著臉認真的用一把低沉嗓子叫他拔拔，只感覺從睡眠狀態中清醒不少。  
"好的。我不會這樣稱呼您。"900不太理解但還是點點頭，站起來拉開椅子，"差不多應該去找哥哥和60回來集合了，副隊長。"

 

在某間大型免稅店撿到兩個仿生人時，60靠在店門口，一看到漢克便衝著他壞笑"去阻止你家51吧，他實在太蠢了。"  
漢克瞇起眼往康納站著的地方看過去，是香水專櫃。

Shit.

他幾乎想也沒想的衝過去一把抓起康納的手，手背上毫無意外的泛著薄薄的水光。跟在他後頭的900貼心的補充，"根據側寫分析，哥哥已經把這附近的香水都涂在皮膚層上舔過了"。  
果然嗎。漢克真想仰天長嘯，瞥見旁邊專櫃小姐被康納嚇的不趕靠近推銷，估計是想著好好一個帥安卓怎麼抹了香水就吃，難不成以為這裡超市食品試吃區？

他不禁把視線往門口投去，本以為在看好戲的60此刻卻是背對著他們，頭上的燈一直閃著黃色。  
"60怎麼了？"康納也注意到並向900詢問，900沉默了會兒，"剛才收發的電波都相當頻繁而且密集，60在和某個人通訊。"  
"他在跟誰道別嗎……？"  
"這事先不管，我們得走啦。你們誰都好快去把他拉過來。"漢克發號施令以後900點個頭往外走去，隨即他扭頭瞪了康納一眼，壓低聲音"你這兩天別想跟我接吻了，別想。"  
"漢克，但是我……"  
"別搬出你們那些自動清潔設定煩我！到飯店就給我滾去廁所刷牙！"  
康納欲哭無淚的看看手手又看看漢克，然而他感覺這次人類真的不會心軟了。

 

警員不是高級政府官員，用公費搭乘的當然是經濟倉。然而福勒在登機前叫他們到另一個登機口去，直說是有人為他們準備的驚喜。

"什麼驚喜？我這輩子還沒聽過搭飛機能臨時換到別倉去的..."  
漢克疑惑的帶著小朋友們繞了一大圈走進空無一人的等候處，看看窗外他扯了下嘴角，這豈止是升級連飛機都換了啊？？

"……900、你站到我前面……"  
60走在最後面扯著900的外套，就差沒整個人糊到比RK800高了半個頭900身上。  
"60？"康納察覺到弟弟一路上都心神不寧的。  
"這會擋住你的視野。"900想要掙開，卻被60怒氣沖沖的扯住外套衣擺，"淦！叫你別動就別動屁話那麼多——"

"康納！康納們好久不見！想念爸爸嗎？"  
康納看到60整個仿生人都死機了。

"卡姆斯基？！你這傢伙怎麼會——"  
"別驚訝，我可是以家屬身分被邀請過來的，旅費不止自費還倒貼不少。順帶一提當地的飯店也被我升級成總統套房了，這可是為了讓功勞最大的安德森家玩的開心。"

卡姆斯基看起來心情特別好，上來就不改話癆本性說了一堆話。  
漢克暗自嘖舌有錢人就是囂張任性，一邊看著他走過來——想摸康納卻被對方俐落的閃過，他也不氣餒的轉移目標將手伸向900，對方沒怎麼反抗的讓他摸，然後扔下一句"我需要運行組件的升級"。

哼，虛假的父子情誼。漢克冷笑。

"當然好，乖兒子。"卡姆斯基滿意的放開手，看似不經意的隨口問道，"60呢？我怎麼沒看到可愛的小60？"  
可愛的小60。

他說你可愛呢，60哥。»來自900的腦內傳訊  
閉嘴！！小兔崽子！！»60咆哮著關掉收訊系統

饒是性能優秀的900也沒能憋住面部上的一絲嘲諷，60氣又不敢出聲，康納則是欲言又止，視線在兩旁的反光玻璃和卡姆斯基身上來回。如果卡姆斯基連這麼明顯的倒影都沒看到，康納覺得自己有義務提醒他去看眼科醫生，同時他也想提醒60作為智慧型仿生人這智商實在太丟人了。

"奇怪，60沒有來嗎？"卡姆斯基惋惜的四處張望，所謂四處都在天花板周圍，這種以物理角度絕對無法站人的地方。

該死的渾蛋！我操你阿曼妲的！！  
其實60只是不想出來而已。  
60委屈，但沒人可以拯救他，何況事情也是自己搞出來的。但他就是沒想到這傢伙會這麼早冒出來，看看卡姆斯基連克洛伊也沒帶，是鐵了心要黏著他四天三夜了。

"……"

在眾人的眼壓下，60不情不願的走了出來，低頭深深吸了一口氣。  
然後抬頭用他腦袋裡知道的所有髒話問候了在場三個小仿生人真正的爹。

漢克很訝異的向康納表示學到很多他沒聽過的詞彙，康納表示漢克可以不用跟他說有哪些，自己遲早會被當成對象使用，現在說只會讓他在登機前口渴。  
900表示我有更多語彙只是不用，但以後也許可以教教蓋文，當然如果蓋文要對他用的話就是另外一件事了。

"請問我可以帶蓋文過來嗎？"  
"你當然可以帶你小男朋友來。爸爸很歡迎。"卡姆斯基無視當事人的白眼攬著60的肩，"不然在場不就只有你單身嗎？"

 

全部（也只有三個）人的目光都看著60。  
"恭喜你脫單了！60！"操碎心的大哥康納欣慰的流下人工淚液，900拍著康納的肩安慰他。漢克沉默了會兒，難得慈祥的看著60，"你的眼光我很懷疑，但總之你能有對象就不錯了，還是恭喜。"

60的軟體可說是非常不穩定了。  
反正能修理的人就在旁邊，沒關係。

 

TBC.

 

下一更會比較慢  
第一次寫卡60，這對也蠻萌的，父愛如山

RK系列全部都被我寫彎啦（興奮


End file.
